A Nurse to Heal a Doctor
by csidle
Summary: Tohru has returned from college, and little does she know that a certain ex-god and a mischievous dog have set her up in a nice clinic with a three nosy nurses and a very cold dragon. Will Hatori's new nurse end up healing him? Will the nurses get the best of Tohru? And WHAT will Akito and Shigure come up with next? And what is up with Akito's new sense of humor? PLEASE REVIEW!


**AN: Plot Momijis are running through my head! I can't work like this so I do what all writers with plot bunnies do... Inflict them on others! Please let me know what you think so I know whether to continue this or just let it go...**

**I don't own anything... Unless your offering me an early Christmas present!**

**Please read and review... Reviews make my world go round!**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the office. The nurses, as always, left him alone, fledging politeness but secretly scared stiff of the good doctor. Not that he minded, the quiet cold shoulder from his staff was not only normal, but because he had worked hard to make it that way. Scared nurses meant less unneeded interruptions and allowed him to get more work done. Just a normal, typical, average day in the life of Dr. Hatori Sohma... Until the phone rang.

Hatori debated as he glared at the phone. Only a few people knew the number to his private line and no one he wanted to talk to.

_It's probably Shigure wanting to tell me something useless...or Akito forbid Ayame!_

However distraught he was over the blaring ring, the very corners of his lips raised just a bit at the ex-god's name. It had been around four years since the curse was broken and even though Tohru and Kyo had not stayed together long it had been enough to break the curse and both, as well as Yuki, were doing well and attending college... At least that was what he had heard from Shigure... Akito, though still surprisingly terrifying at times, had loosened up and was generally a nicer person.

_It's probably Shi calling to tell me that he Tohru is coming for a visit._

His thoughts strayed to the family's "flower". After trying many different majors, the girl had picked nursing of all things. He shook the thought away, though he was more than slightly proud of her career choice.

...Ring...

Sighing he picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Dr. Soh-"

"HARI!"

Hatori slammed down the phone and took a deep breath.

Five... Four... Three... Two...

...Ring...

"Hello Shigure, are you done screaming in my ear?"

"Hari why are you so mean to me!"

_Shigure's whining is almost as bad as his yelling..._

"Do you need something or are you just calling to get on my nerves?"

"Can't one friend call another just to talk? I'm hurt that you don't want to ta-"

"Shi..."

"Oh fine... You're no fun..."

He rolled his eyes and flopped back in his office chair.

"Shigure I'm busy."

"I know you are and it's no reason to be mean... Tohru's coming home."

The serious in Shigure's voice startled him. He had been expecting her to be coming home for a visit for a while now, but expected Shigure to be jumping up and down at his door with the news.

"Don't act like you're not exited!"

Hatori held the phone back from his ear.

_That's more of what I was expecting._

"Is that the only reason you called?"

"That and to ask if you had filled that new nursing position yet!"

Hatori rolled his eyes again.

"The only reason you're asking that question is so you can come harass my new one. I will remind you Shi that you're the reason Soko left in the first place."

"I only asked if she was single..."

"Shi..."

"Oh fine... But you will let me know the second you replace her right? PLEASE?!"

"NO... Good-Bye Shigure."

Hatori replaced the receiver and leaned back in his chair again. Talking to Shigure always produced the onset of a headache.

...BANG...BANG...BANG...

Startled, Hatori kicked back and flipped his chair. As he laid on the floor the contemplated the possible people that could be on the other side of the door and how to kill them, he got up.

_The knock (if you can call the insane banging a knock) had come from the outside door meaning..._

_(A) Shigure called from an estate phone to lure him into a false since of security..._

_(B) Ayame decided to come for a visit..._

_(C) Akito needed something..._

_I think I'll just lay here and maybe they'll go away..._

Unfortunately the "knocking" did not stop. Grudgingly, Hatori stood up before promptly tripping over the edge of the carpet and went flying through the rice paper door of his practice.

When a shadow came across his face blocking out the late fall sun, he immediately knew who had summoned him.

"That was a less than stellar landing; you know most people use the door?"

Cracking his eyes open, he found that the tilt of her head hanging over him and her new found sense of humor strangely disturbing.

"Yes Akito in hindsight I think I should have used the door."

Pushing himself off the ground he looked at the ex-god.

"Why are you out?"

"To see you."

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You need to be inside so you don't catch another cold this year."

Akito waved him off.

_If Shigure and Ayame aren't the death of me she will be!_

"I only stopped by to tell you that I have a replacement nurse scheduled to start on Monday."

He just looked at her expectantly.

"That's all."

With that Akito turned on her figurative heels and headed back toward the main building of the estate, she had almost made it back to her door when she turned back toward the small practice.

"Oh, and Hatori..."

He paused in wiping the dirt from his lab coat and looked up.

"She's not a Sohma."

* * *

Little did Akito or Hatori know that three nosy nurses had been listening in.

"Not a Sohma, that's ridiculous!" Etsuko shrieked. The older women had been with the small office since shortly after Kana left and with her grey hair, plump features, and her no non-since attitude, she was the nurse given sent to "lay down the law" to the disorderly patients.

"Well since the curse has been broken maybe Master Akito is trying something new." Sora remarked, as the youngest of the three she was most "free spirited" one. Actually taking a liking to Dr. Sohma, she was the most understanding to his need to be unapproachable and respected him immensely.

"I wonder if it will be a male nurse!"

"Rika... Master Akito said "she"." Sora stated stoking her fingers threw her long ebony hair.

Rika had always been a bit more flamboyant then the other two, casually flirting and gossiping to her little hearts content. As she headed toward the door she yelled over her shoulder, "Well then I'll just go ask the cleaning staff if they have heard anything."

Rolling her eyes, Estuko looked to Sora, "You go on home dear, I'll finish this up and we'll be done."

With a sigh Sora grabbed her purse and keys, "I guess we'll find out about the new nurse on Monday."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know whether to continue this or not...**

**I want at least 5 Reviews or at least 10 Alerts to continue... For those of you who find that demanding... I'm sorry but there are so many plot bunnies that I only want to concentrate of what you the reader want to read... SO PLEASE REVIEW **

** And for everyone who is reading _OF ROAD TRIPS AND ROMANCE NOVELS..._ As soon as I get this plot bunny out of my head I can get back to work on it! PLEASE be patent with me... **

**THANKS CSIDLE**


End file.
